Rose Of Dawn
by Confessed Geek
Summary: She was beautiful; on both the inside and out. She was stubborn, kind and had piercing blue eyes that haunted him to this very day. Why did he let her go? One-shot I came up with for Ethan and an Oc. Warning! Sexual content.


_This is a one-shot I came up with involving a girl and Ethan together. Hope you like it. _

* * *

><p>Ethan didn't know where she came from…all he knew was that one day she was just <em>there<em>.

_His math teacher entered the class with a rare smile on his face. "Everyone we have a new student joining our class today, Rosalba would you care to introduce yourself to the class?"_

_**Rosalba?**__ Ethan had wondered at the time, __**that's a strange name.**__ But he thought he'd heard it somewhere, maybe while searching up something for a project._

* * *

><p>She was beautiful, Ethan remembered the lightly tanned skin, the flowing dark brown hair, the dark red lips just begging to be kissed; but her eyes, those piercing blue eyes always hypnotized him, in the class, in the cafeteria and in his dreams…<p>

* * *

><p><em>A girl stepped in, and Ethan was immediately drawn in by the piercing blue eyes that flickered around curiously, "Hi." She spoke very quietly, her full cherry-red lips pulled into a small hopeful smile before casting her gaze down making Ethan regret not seeing the dark blue sapphires more.<em>

"_Rosalba, if you could take the seat next to Ethan please." She nodded before making her way towards him, her hair blowing slightly from the wind coming out of a nearby window causing the sweet smell of chocolate and strawberry's to fill Ethan's nostrils; taking the seat next to him she sent him a small smile which he returned with a shy grin. They worked in silence, the intoxicating smell was now slightly stronger, and Ethan soon found himself closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, enjoying the smell immensely; he licked his lips in application realizing just how badly he wanted the taste on his tongue. Opening his eyes he shook the thought away in shock, his dark eyes now focused on the strange girl in slight suspicion. _

_Putting on a smile he held out his hand while whispering quietly, "I'm Ethan by the way."_

* * *

><p>"I remember that! You looked really funny." Ethan smiled at the girl next to him, wishing that he could feel the same sensation as he had felt with <em>her<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Giggling slightly she nodded "yeah, I know." Before taking his hand; Ethan prepared himself, waiting for the vision to come. But there was nothing, nothing but an odd tingling sensation when their hands touched. Pulling his hand away in surprise he stared at it, only virtually hearing Rosalba question in concern "Ethan? Are you alright?" <em>

_Glancing back up Ethan's dark brown eyes gazed into sapphire pools, "yeah, I'm fine." He reassured her getting lost in Rosalba's eyes. _

_She grinned exposing the top of her white teeth; "good, um- if you don't mind could you help me with this question? I suck at math." _

_He grinned back "yeah, sure." Before explaining the problem to her, that's how their friendship had begun. _

* * *

><p>"Desert everyone," Mrs. Morgan told her family before placing the dish on the table. Ethan felt a brutal pang of loss at the sight of the dish; Strawberries and Chocolate.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll get the chips Ethan!" Rosalba shouted before running into Ethan's kitchen only to fall on her butt; "ouch! Your floor is slippery!" <em>

_Ethan laughed "maybe you're just klutzy." It had been two months since Rosalba had started at Whitechapel, and in those two months Ethan and Rosalba have become close friends, as close as a guy and girl could get without dating. They knew pretty much everything about each other; Ethan knew that under normal circumstances Rosalba was very graceful, she knew how to do almost all the Spanish dances and could demonstrate them flawlessly. He also knew that she was extremely stubborn and that she didn't like being told what to do. Rosalba knew what Ethan's favorite video games were and she even knew his biggest secret of being a seer, not to mention Benny's of being a magician in training; Erica, Rory and Sarah's of being vampires, and so forth._

_Rosalba walked out of the kitchen, now holding a bowl of chips in her hand before she settled herself next to Ethan "One problem about that theory Ethan." She began before popping a single chip in her mouth and handing him the bowl; "I'm a dancer." _

_Ethan shrugged, "so? That doesn't mean that you're not secretly falling over stuff when people aren't looking." Rosalba sent him a glare before snatching the bowl of chips back from his grasp, "Hi!" Ethan yelled, over the movie sounds in the background "Give that back!" _

"_If you want some you're gonna have to catch me." Rosalba told him mischievously, jumping away from the couch as she said so; despite himself Ethan grinned before chasing after her. They ran all through the house not even stopping for breath, and just when Rosalba thought she'd won a hand wrapped around her waist. _

"_Caught you." Ethan whispered victoriously reaching for the bowl; he was really hungry after all that running. Rosalba turned to give it to him but the sudden movement caused her lips to brush against Ethan's. _

_The kiss lasted about three seconds before Rosalba pulled away abruptly, her eyes widening in horror; "Ethan I'm so sorry! I know you like Sarah…" Ethan could barely hear her; he could only stand there, entranced, as she continued to speak, his lips still tingling from the touch. She tasted just as she smelt, of strawberries and chocolate, it was so delicious that Ethan found himself subconsciously licking his lips for leftovers, the taste still lingered there but just barley and Ethan had an odd feeling, a hungry feeling rise. But this time it wasn't for chips. Stepping towards her Ethan boldly wrapped his arms around Rosalba's waist "You've got nothing to be sorry for." He whispered before shyly pressing his lips to hers._

* * *

><p>Benny entered Ethan's room, seeing his friend lying face first in bed made him worried; "Hi E. Are you ok?"<p>

Ethan slowly rose to his knees before turning to his best friend, he'd been crying; his eyes were red and swollen, and dark circles indicated that he hadn't slept for days. He looked…broken like somebody who wanted to give up, he was a total stranger. "No Benny, I'm not." Ethan's voice was hoarse, he sounded as though he was trying not to break down.

Sighing Benny sat next to his broken best friend "look E, I know you liked Rosalba, we all did but it's been a year and the police still haven't found her…" Benny closed his eyes, he didn't want to believe it either but Jesse had taken her, and if she wasn't dead then she was probably turned. "She's gone Ethan; it's time to move on."

"No, I can't Benny! I can't move on!" Ethan cried out suddenly causing Benny to flinch in shock.

Quickly regaining his wits Benny spoke to Ethan calmly "Ethan, there will be tons of girls it's not like she was the one, it's not like you're not a virgin anymore."

Ethan only looked up at him sadly and Benny felt as though he had been hit with a ton of bricks. _He loved her. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Ethan! Oh god!" Rosalba moaned as they thrust against each other, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Ethan gasped as she bit his lips mercilessly; pleased with his reaction Rosalba pulled his bottom lip out before sucking on it causing Ethan to thrust harder against her. "Ethan, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" <em>

_With that she over the edge letting out a soft scream of pleasure just as Ethan cried out "Fuck Rosalba!" As he too fell over the edge; panting heavily Ethan placed his sheets over top of them before laying down Rosalba's head resting on his chest. Kissing her forehead Ethan murmured a soft "love you."_

_Rosalba smiled placing a small peck on his lips replying happily "I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Ethan punched the wall furiously, chocking on his own sobs. Jesse had taken her, taken his Rosalba. They'd been fighting him, he told her not to come, but she wouldn't listen. At first everything was fine, they were winning, as usual and then the next thing he had known Jesse had grabbed her sent Ethan one sick smile before taking off.<p>

"Why…" He whispered punching the wall repeatedly as the memory replayed in his mind sending a fresh wave of grief rolling over him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rosalba, I told you not to come!" <em>

"_Ethan, if you honestly thought that I wasn't gonna help you then you've obviously been having too much to drink." Rosalba told him calmly slinging her water gun over her shoulder as she spoke; "and I'm not leaving."_

_Ethan swore before grabbing her shoulders "you can stay, but you have to stick by me, got it?" She nodded obediently, taking her place next to him on her knees that's when the battle begun. It was a confusion of holy water, movement, swearing, screaming and blood and just when it looked like it was over, that they had won Ethan turned to smile at Rosalba, who returned it before disappearing in a blur. Ethan gasped turning in a circle to find Jesse holding Rosalba by the throat; the demon sent him one sick smile before vanishing in a haze of blackness._

"_Rose!" Ethan screamed out the name he so often called her, racing to the spot where she'd been not a second ago. "Rosalba!" It was desperate now, begging; but she was gone._

* * *

><p>It was April, the incident had happened just over a year ago; Ethan was sitting on his couch although he was far different from the Ethan everyone once knew. He was still a nerd, but he rarely raised his hand in class anymore. He was still kind, but he rarely smiled. He just wasn't the same, not after<em> she<em> left. He could hear the rain pounding against the windows and the '_whoosh'_ of the wind; it was surprisingly calming, so peaceful…Ethan felt himself go drowsy and it wasn't long before his head hit the armrest.

* * *

><p><em>He was in the forest, the large forest just outside of Whitechapel and he could hear panicked footsteps running from something or someone, desperate to get to safety. That's when she appeared; her clothes were torn and soaking wet, she looked as though she hadn't eaten in days, her knees were bloody and she had a long cut on the side of her head. But there was no mistaking her, it was Rosalba. "Help!" She called out, her voice hoarse from dehydration; "someone! Anyone! Please…help!" Suddenly she swayed before slumping to the ground in a dead faint.<em>

* * *

><p>"Rosalba!" Ethan gasped as his eyes shot wide open; not wasting a second he grabbed his jacket, shoved on his sneakers before rushing over to Benny's. Not bothering to knock Ethan pushed open the door to be met with a stunned Benny.<p>

"Ethan! What…?"

"She's back!" Ethan cut Benny off completely, "Rosalba, she's back."

Benny only stared at him; his jaw dropped not daring to believe it, thinking that his best friend had gone insane. "What…no, Ethan she isn't."

"Yes she is!" Ethan snapped angrily taking one step forward, "I had a vision, she's in the forest just outside of Whitechapel. She's knocked out, we have to find her!"

Benny nodded slowly, "alright; but I'm driving." The drive there felt so long to Ethan and he knew that had he been at the wheel, he would have gunned it. The moment they got there Ethan bolted out of the car, sprinting through the pouring rain allowing his instincts to take over. _Left, right, left, right, backtrack a little, right._ The directions raced through his head as he followed them, not knowing or caring where they came from, just as long as he could find her.

He ran for who knows how long, pausing only to allow Benny to catch up. Suddenly he just stopped, staring at something infront of him causing Benny to almost run into him "Ethan what the…" He trailed off as he followed Ethan's gaze; there laying I the dirt was their old friend. Ethan wasn't crazy, Rosalba was truly back.

Ethan dropped on his knees, pulling the unconscious girl close letting out a sob of relief; he had found her, after all this time and he was never _ever _going to let her go again. "Rosalba." He whispered the name softly burying his face into her soft, tangled hair as the sun rose, bringing light to a new day. Looking up to the blue sky Ethan found just how beautiful the sun really was. Looking down on Rosalba once more, he kissed her forehead and whispered "you really are my rose of dawn, Rosalba."

* * *

><p><em>So that's it. Sorry if the formate was confusing. Rosalba means Rose of dawn in Italian. Feel free to review if you'd like to. <em>


End file.
